<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflowers on your shoulders by purplejooong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632714">Sunflowers on your shoulders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejooong/pseuds/purplejooong'>purplejooong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cottagecore, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Hongjoong's Mingi stepbrother, Jongho's Yunho brother, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Song Mingi, alternative universe, they're just two dumb boys in love, this is almost based over the SG concepts, yungi's the equivalent of soft boyfriends and you can't change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejooong/pseuds/purplejooong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll ask him out for the festival.”</p><p>Hongjoong smiled seeing Mingi’s eyes light up at the realization. He loved seeing what basically was his little brother being so happy and determined in something he wanted to do, it made him happy by reflex. Letting the chair go, Hongjoong reached for Mingi, lending a vigorous and encouraging pat on his back while smiling, lips closed in a pleased grin.</p><p>“You better or I’ll whip your ass even worst for missing days of work without accomplishing nothing with him.”</p><p>or</p><p>(Mingi has a crush on the cool fabric merchant's son and he wants to confess to him at the Flower Festival)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunflowers on your shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Please Mingi don’t come back after the whole day again, we have at least five more orders to deliver and I’m gonna screw you the fuck up if you let me do them all alone again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong words came out annoyed while Mingi pushed the kickstand with a click, ready to ride his bike not before checking if everything he needed for his delivery was at its place inside the only slightly torn big brown bag he owned and used for the job. The life of an orphan duo with no particular skills and a steady job was hard, but someone had to do it, even if Mingi wasn’t dying from it. Being a twenty-two years old country boy having to do multiple tasks of any kind – from delivering letters and packages to helping the rich manors owners at keeping their freshly cut grass in order – to secure some food and a roof on his and his stepbrother – who worked as hard as him – heads wasn’t the life Mingi aimed to, but the life he could have regardless all the dreams and hopes he put in it. He and Hongjoong potentially tried to seek fortune in the big metropolis that sparkled hope to the eyes of the two of them when they were about eight years old and the teacher of the orphanage taught them about cities and metropolis making them look like the ultimate dream land, but the truth is that they ended up growing affectionate to the little town that filled his streets with colorful flowers hanging from the balconies and the sweet smell of pastries from the nearest bakery in the morning. They ended up falling in love with the genuine sight of the sun setting over the hills between the fields, the metropolis looking far too boring in exchange of that sight.</p><p>That’s why the two of them ended up staying there, even if they had to do lots of little part-time jobs to keep up but at least living in the countryside didn’t cost much.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah I know, just because it happened once it doesn’t mean it will happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi snorted securing the bag around his body, foots keeping him and his bike steady while he positioned on it and smiled crooked at Hongjoong. He’d buy a new one when he’ll have enough money, as long as he loved that bike he felt it could collapse in pieces times to times.</p><p> </p><p>“Having a big crush on the rich fabric dealer’s son isn’t a valid excuse to do it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>His stepbrother was shorter than him and Mingi was pretty sure he was even closer to the devil, his tiny being nothing less than a concentrate of smugness and evil for teasing him everytime he had to go to that specific manor located some kilometers from the town for a delivery. He made him regret everything for confiding him about the tiny iny miny crush he developed for the son of the merchant, receiving only a bigger scolding where Hongjoong kept insisting that personal life should be out of work. At least he know he did it jestly, however he was really serious about work and Mingi could see his brother scoffing him again if he ended up talking about flowers and plants with his <em>crush </em>once again while there was work to do.</p><p> </p><p>“He is not my <em>crush, </em>I just like talking to him…that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like taking to him so much that you almost forgot you had to deliver two other packages the last time. At least try to seduce him so he pays for our bills!”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi didn’t answer that, growling against Hongjoong before giving the bike a big push and disappear at the first turn.</p><p> </p><p>❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀</p><p> </p><p>“And with this it’s the fourth win of the day!”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho grinned at Jongho, who exasperatedly looked at the little chessboard displayed on the grass they were laying. He chugged down a big sip of lemonade before standing up, swaying an hand to his hair with bother written all over the face</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no fun playing with you, I give up. ‘mma hit up Yeosang for a walk.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you expect from playing against the president of the chess club?”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho kept his teasing grin on the lips watching his little brother move. Meanwhile, he started reorganizing chess pieces on the chessboard before closing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly nothing but you could at least go easier on your lil bro. You <em>suck.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jongho walked away with that, leaving Yunho on the grass with his board and laughing hard enough to be heard at distance. A scream was heard back startling Yunho’s laugh even more.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK OFF YUNHO, FOR REAL.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Jongho.”</p><p> </p><p>He loved Jongho, his cute little brother, he really did. But when it was about chess, no one was safe from his sly yet legit tactics and moves. He wasn’t the president of the chess club for nothing and no one would stop him from being the best player among every person that ever breather his same oxygen. He loved seeing people go numb and give up against him in few minutes, he loved watching how some of them were too full of themselves to realize that the match was already lost at their first move because he knew combinations over combinations that could outsmart everyone. He just loved feeling powerful for his brilliant mind.</p><p>But except for this odd obsession over chess, Yunho was a solar and funny guy to hang around, he was even popular at college, not only for his great mind but also for his personality and maybe looks. The blonde strands of hair framed Yunho’s puffy cheeks just right, leaving space for two round puppy eyes and a pair of rosy defined lips. Yunho himself knew he was a full package along with his height and line, but he still wanted to be remembered for his chess abilities and not for his looks. He didn’t ditch the popularity coming with everything combined, thought.</p><p>Stretching his legs he stood up, chessboard closed under his arm and the two empty glasses in his hands as he started walking toward the entrance of the manor, giving the door a light kick to open it and head to the kitchen, where he placed the glasses in the sink. He’d never thank his father enough for buying that manor in the countryside to spend all their free-time when they could: the lighthearted atmosphere that place held was the perfect choice to relax and don’t think of anything else for a city boy like him. Yunho loved the absence of cars racing and clacksons squirming under his window when he laid down in his bed, he loved being able to lay in the grass and read a good book without being annoyed by someone screaming in the streets. The countryside life was the perfect threat for every single member of that family.</p><p>Yunho closed the door of the manor behind his back, breathing in a considerable amount of air. With Jongho heading to Yeosang’s place – a childhood friend of them, he lived in the manor some kilometers next to theirs – he was left alone and the thought of reaching them wasn’t such a bad idea, he also wanted to check on progresses on the latest painting Yeosang was working. He loved Yeosang’s art enough to be curious at any step, but the idea drifted away as soon as he heard a familiar bellring followed by a rusty sound of bike chains stopping.</p><p>He trailed his eyes to the gate and immediately recognized the brown bag hanging on the sides of the guy with the bike.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingi-ya!”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho’s voice rumbled happy accompanying his footsteps and his waving hand, he was at the gate in seconds and Mingi was smiling back at him while leaning the bike against the metal fence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoh Yunho! I’ve got another package for your father and a letter for your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>They greeted each other with a friendly handshake, Yunho patted on Mingi’s shoulder and grabbed the things he was handling him. The two of them knew each other from about a year but hadn’t lots of time and occasions to meet since Yunho’s family used to come to the countryside during festivities or random vacations, they ended up using Mingi’s part-time job as a mailman as an excuse to spend some time together.</p><p>Initially it was just some minutes, however it shifted from minutes to hours to a whole day the last time. Yunho knew about how busy Mingi was and he wished they could share some more time together, but he took every crumb for good.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks dude, how are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho suddenly asked after putting the package and the letter under one of his arms not caring much of what’s inside, but caring enough to be gentle with the pressure he applied to keep them in place. He gestured Mingi to come in and so did the other guy, taking off his hat and getting his light brown hair fixed with an hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing new actually, just working here and there as always but at least weekend is coming. What about you? And Jongho?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jongho’s visiting Yeosang now. I’m doing fine. Here let’s have a sit, let me just put those in and I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>Patting Mingi’s back before going in, Yunho left him stand alone in the alley and Mingi took the chance to let out a sigh and brush his hand against his neck. He couldn’t explain how and why, but it was about a week Yunho appeared different to his eyes. He really couldn’t say how it started, he found himself lingering for the touch of that boy right after they got themselves in an hug or when Yunho used to caress his back, arms, hands a little bit too intimate to hold for the aching pain in the chest those touches gave him.</p><p>Mingi found himself wanting more, not just as a friend and he figured it out the whole day he spent with him playing games and talking about everything while sprawled on the grass, his head resting over Yunho’s lap while he spoke. He got himself lost as the taller guy brushed his long fingers through his hair – Mingi always thought he’d make such a good pianist with those slender finger of his – making him dizzy and all lovey dovey at the gesture, getting lost in Yunho’s humming that filled the moments of silence between conversations. Shortly: he got lost in Yunho. That was it. He wanted those attentions to be his exclusive and he planned about telling him of his crush, he just didn’t know how and where.</p><p>A tap on his shoulder brought him to reality and Yunho glanced at his face, his expression slightly concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you’re ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh? Yes, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You where looking at the bench a little bit too focused to even notice I was back till I tapped your shoulder!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah- sorry sorry ahahah, I was thinking about how Hongjoong will whip my ass after knowing I’ve spent more time than I should here” Mingi smiled trying to look as convincing as he could, fortunately he was a decent actor.</p><p> </p><p>“Well he doesn’t need to know, it’ll be our little secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho was now holding his pinky to Mingi and waiting for him to grab and shake it.</p><p>Oh, if only Yunho knew that there was a secret about him only Hongjoong knew.</p><p>He grabbed Yunho’s pinky and proceeded to shake.</p><p> </p><p>❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you ask him out?”</p><p> </p><p>Crouched on the desk of their bedroom, Hongjoong scribbled on the little agenda they used to keep track with all the costs and gainings. Mingi sighed and extended one of his arms to the ceiling, almost wanting to touch it as he laid down comfortable in the bedsheets. They smelled like fresh lavender and he mentally thanked the laundry woman that offered Hongjoong a sample of their homemade softener when he delivered an important letter some days ago.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Joong…I don’t even know if he would say yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy at the desk stopped writing, the pencil he used rolled slowly on the wood and hit the wall with a soft thud while he moved on the chair, chin laying on the backrest over his hands as he switched his position.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday you were crying about how you wanted to confess so bad to him and <em>now</em> you have regrets? Cowaaaard.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi picked up the nearest pillow just to throw it on Hongjoong’s nose. He took it all and laughed after grabbing it before it can touch the ground.</p><p>Mingi really wanted to confess, he really did! He just didn’t know how.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one speaking? Then when are you gonna stop responding to the laundry woman son’s bad flirting? Are you giving him fake hopes or are you getting into h-“</p><p> </p><p>The pillow hit Mingi’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em>not </em>giving fake hopes to him. I already told you that I just have fun seeing him struggle, I may give him a chance someday BUT it’s my situation that matters now.”</p><p> </p><p>His brother could really be a pain in the ass when he wanted. Mingi could try to change subject everytime he wanted and he would still find a way to backfire.</p><p> </p><p>“How about the Flower Festival on Saturday?”</p><p> </p><p>The Flower Festival happened once a year in their town. It was held during the warmer days of August and brought color and happiness with it. It also was <em>extremely romantic </em>to attend it with someone you cared most. For once, Mingi thought that was a good idea – but not really, Hongjoong had good ideas often – and sat on his bed after hugging a big old teddy bear they kept from the orphanage, both of them too bounded with memories at it to throw it away.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t we supposed to work on Saturday too? Like at one of the stands at the festival or somethin’ like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mingi oh my God, your’re really getting old.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong voice faked concern and Mingi rolled his eyes in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s not my fault you don’t remember what day it is on Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi was, by now, really concerned. Was Saturday a special day? Other than the festival, of course. What could it be? He really didn’t get it but when he stepped up and walked to the little calendar hanging on the wall, squinting his eyes in tiny cracks to read without his glasses on, a laugh bursted loud out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, it’s August 9th.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah dumbass, it’s your birthday. You know we don’t work on birthdays!”</p><p> </p><p>His brother complained from the chair, arms crossed on his chest making him look like a child throwing tantrums.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask him out for the festival.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong smiled seeing Mingi’s eyes light up at the realization. He loved seeing what basically was his little brother being so happy and determined in something he wanted to do, it made him happy by reflex. Letting the chair go, Hongjoong reached for Mingi, lending a vigorous and encouraging pat on his back while smiling, lips closed in a pleased grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You better or I’ll whip your ass even worst for missing days of work without accomplishing nothing with him.”</p><p> </p><p>❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀</p><p> </p><p>A penetrating smell of dozens of flowers filled the rural streets of the town. Bright spots of colors decorated every balcony, flowers of any kind hanging from side to side of the houses creating an artificial ceiling of petals; timid rays of sun penetrated through the gaps caressing the multitude of faces crossing paths and stopping by the stands full of sweet foods and sugary beverages. Some of the stands emanated the smell of home made tea and infuses mixed with honey, which was displayed in small jars on the counters ready to be sold.</p><p>Wherever eyes decided to lay, white dresses embroidered with every color of the wheel waved at the footstep the girls wearing them made. Guys wearing white shirts with the same embroidery walked down the streets moving carefree, everyone cheerful due the atmosphere of the festival. Some people could be spotted playing traditional instruments and children would be dancing and playing games at every corner of the big central square where a bonfire was burning slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi asked sitting on his bike, foots firmly on the ground as he let Yunho sit on the luggage rack on the back.</p><p>He looked beautiful in his fine tailored blouse, puffy sleeves circling his arms and falling morbid on his skin, the end of it tucked in a pair of dark brown pants. Mingi thought he looked like a fairy prince with all the small sunflowers embroidery on the shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“When you want!”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho secured himself grabbing the underside of the seat, long fingers curling on it. He smiled and Mingi gave a nod before moving with a push.</p><p>His simple white shirt – where Hongjoong embroidered a little poppy on each side of the collar – contrasted with the blue short jeans but he still looked fine enough for a flower festival date. Well, he would’ve found something better to wear if he knew earlier he could attend the festival with Yunho, but time ran short and Hongjoong just arranged his one and only white shirt to fit the “enchanted dress code” – Hongjoong’s words, not Mingi’s – the festival had.</p><p>They had to sprint through the bumpy street among the fields that separated Yunho’s manor from the town and they almost fell off track when a small rock disturbed their path, making both of them bounce with the bike. Yunho gabbed tight on Mingi, hugging him from behind with a giggle and the poor boy felt his heart pound to the throat, cheeks blushing at the gentle pressure Yunho’s hands made on his body.</p><p>It was the day.</p><p>The day Mingi would finally confess to Yunho. He didn’t hope for a yes, neither prepared himself for a no. He just wanted to let Yunho know special he was <em>for him. </em></p><p> </p><p>“My brother and one of our friends are gonna be there too.”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho spoke all of a sudden, the bike crossed the entrance of the town and flowers started to be spot hanging from the houses.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…if you wanna stay with them then…”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, hands squeezed Mingi’s hips lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I’m here with you! We’ll greet them quickly if they cross our path.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m here with you. </em>Mingi’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe hoping for a yes wasn’t a bad idea after all.</p><p>They decided to stop by Hongjoong’s and Mingi house first, leaving the bike there to let them enjoy the festival without obstacles such as carrying by hand a bike for the whole day. A group of kids sprinted behind them making Mingi almost tumble hitting him but a firm grip on his arm prevented it, Yunho smiled and he felt his heart drop again.</p><p>There was something in Yunho’s smile that sent Mingi to the moon and back. If asked to describe it with metaphors, Mingi would say his smile was like croissants freshly baked in the morning, stuffed with apricot jam and a sprinkle of powdered sugar on top.</p><p>Yeah, that was quite it and he could hear Hongjoong puke in distance at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>They ended up spending the first hours hanging around carefree, stopping by some stands to grab food or buy some useless but cute things. Yunho bought an artisanal embroidered necklace with little gemstones for his mother and a tailor made handkerchief for his father, both of them from a stand owned by two guys their age that greeted Mingi and next introduced themselves to Yunho as the apprentice of the town’s tailor and his son. Mingi knew them since he was a child, being in the same playgroup, and named them Wooyoung and San.</p><p>Next they moved to the square where lots of couples where getting flowers from some chests and making crowns with them, exchanging each other.</p><p>Mingi’s eyes brightened at the thought of him and Yunho wearing matching flower crowns but it seemed quite <em>lots </em>a couple activity for him to bring it up. On the other hand, someone didn’t thought the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God Mingi, they’re doing flower crowns. Let’s do flower crowns! Matching ones!”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho was grabbing his arm and pressing his chest to it as he spoke, voice pitched and happy while his puppy eyes chanted Mingi that, however, didn’t need to be convinced and was filled with gratitude for the cuteness he just witnessed.</p><p>They took a bunch of ready-to-be-crowned daisies from the baskets, white and yellow filled their hands as they sat comfortable on a bench. Yunho started tangling the stomps to slowly form a circle and Mingi was captured by his hands working delicate on the flowers, caressing lightly the petals to not hurt them. The care he used on those little things remembered Mingi how tenderly he used to stroke his hair sometimes, or how gently he massaged his back when he was tired: he grew addicted to his touch without even realizing it.</p><p>Mingi was halfway through his work when he felt something plop on his head lightly, hands on the sides fixing it brushing some of his locks in and out the flower crown.</p><p> </p><p>“Done! Hah! I was faster!”</p><p> </p><p>A pair of sparkly dark eyes met his, Yunho smiling proud of his work with his hands still on the sides of Mingi's head.</p><p>So close, so incredibly close. Their faces were so close and Mingi felt his chest burn along with his cheeks brightening up pink.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi managed to say before completely shutting up, hands no more working on the crown and resting on his lap, eyes fixed on Yunho’s ones who didn’t move his hands away from the other boy’s head. Gingerly, Yunho’s fingers brushed in the light brown locks under them applying the same care he used for the flowers, slowly moving to his neck, resting on his shoulders.</p><p>Mingi shivered and lingered into the touch, letting his skin burn in every spot Yunho’s pads touched. He breathed deep and fixed his eyes on Yunho’s face, surprised to see the skin flush lightly on the cheeks. Like in trance, they kept staring at each other kind and hesitant: of what, none of them knew. Well, Mingi perfectly knew why was he staring at him, eyes darting from his lips to the dark irises displayed at his gaze.</p><p>He was ready to do it, ready to confess. That was the moment.</p><p>But a touch on their shoulders brought them back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we interrupting something?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongho smiled to the two of them and Yunho let Mingi’s shoulder go, reluctant. He and Yeosang were standing next to them with some random pink sodas in hands, both of them smiling.</p><p>Mingi let his breath out after he held it the whole time: the way Yunho was staring at him absolutely meant something.</p><p> </p><p>❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀</p><p> </p><p>It was night by now, sky turning pitch black and stars hard to be seen due the soft lights of the town and the bonfire burning at the center of the square, fascinating shadows being projected on the walls of the buildings enclosing the zone.</p><p>There was a single tradition that made the festival remarkable even for people visiting the town the day it was held, a tradition passed from generation to generation. Children and young adults were challenged to dance around the bonfire till their limbs grew tired from it, expelling any worries and form of stress through that exhausting dance.</p><p>And, of course, Mingi and Yunho had to take part in it. Yunho offered his hand to Mingi by the time he explained the city boy what the music starting playing meant, his face shining with passion once they interlocked fingers. That day was, by far, the best birthday gift he could make himself.</p><p>He wondered if Yunho remembered about it, its birthday. Mingi told him just once through time, some months before when the city boy came visiting for a week after a short break and both of them didn't seem to care that much. Maybe he accepted to be his date because it was his birthday, maybe he prepared something for him and Mingi wanted to believe it just a little bit, feeding his expectations a few.</p><p>Tambourine sound spread into the place, filling the atmosphere with rhythm and joy. The taller boy let their hands be intertwined as he moved back and forth to the body they were attached, both of them chuckling to the momentum. Swinging in the crowd, screaming playfully at each other, brushing shoulders together they let themselves go: there'd be lots of people around but the only thing they could sense was the two of them. Thick tension between, excitement growing when they glimpsed each other and smiled so hard eyes disappeared in the lids, smile so gummy it was soothing to watch. At some point the sounds went muffled and time seemed to stop when they were breathing so hard due the fatigue their bodies hunched on each other. Mingi's forehead touched subtly Yunho's shoulder, the gentle tap of his hands on the taller's hips while he exhaled warm against his blouse.</p><p>Yunho breathed in hard and long, letting his right cheek rest on the side of Mingi's head, flowers brushing wet his skin since they kept both of their crowns. Light brown locks tickled his neck, a shiver fondled down his spine when Mingi's hands squeezed his sides and lifted his face finding nothing less than Yunho's skin flushing hard due the dance.</p><p> </p><p>“Lets' rest, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, Mingi hummed in approval and let his hips go just to grab one of his hands and start to step away taking Yunho with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know a place where we can lie down without being bothered.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi knew a park consisting in several square meters of grass and small flowerbeds filled in wildflowers, random benches here and there and some big threes that created a nice resting spot in the morning. However, it was a special place when night reigned over the town, the few lamps creating a surreal atmosphere making it look like a waiting spot between space and time. And a thing Mingi liked was the way sky and stars could be spotted clear even with the dim lights of the park: he lost himself in there when life was too much to bare. It was <em>his</em> special place.</p><p>When they arrived – after sprinting the whole time, dodging people and stands – Mingi let himself drop on the grass, arms spread open on his sides as his chest rose and fell at the rhythm of his breath. Yunho did quite the same, sprawling his limbs on the wet green that would've stained both of their shirts, then he rose on his elbows and stayed still catching breaths.</p><p>They looked at each other and a peaceful grin painted their lips, Mingi closed his eyes a bit savoring the smell nighty frost on grass made. He couldn't wait anymore, letting his breath stabilizing be the only thing expanding the time before he'd tell Yunho about his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Mingi...”</p><p> </p><p>However, Yunho started a conversation. Mingi opened his eyes, breath almost steady when he gazed at him. His soft features being illuminated by the faint lights made him skip a beat.</p><p>He kept his eyes to the sky, almost avoidant.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought I'd be able to meet someone like you. You're such a caring person, hardworking, with lots of passions...”</p><p> </p><p><em>You're the one talking? </em>Mingi thought as it sounded Yunho's describing himself to his ears, however he felt his chest warmer at those words.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean yes, I've met other passionate people but you...I don't know, you're different.”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho hugged his own knees sitting, eyes still on the pitch black above them. A star twinkled.</p><p>
  <em>What was that discourse? Was it...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can't stop thinking about how strong you are, how you can find a way to everything. Can't stop thinking at how my heart ached that few times I saw you crying...at how I felt way too relived to know you were happy again because of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi was, by that, on his elbows and with his eyes wide open when Yunho turned only his head facing him.</p><p>His skin was burning red and even the dim lights couldn't disguise it.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I like you, Mingi.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait what.</em>
</p><p>Mingi had to blink his eyes a countless number of times before his brain could start working again, briefly short circuiting at his words. So there was something strange with how he stroked his back, with how Yunho caressed his hair, with how Yunho touched him, with how Yunho looked at him as he was his most valuable thing in that town and Mingi just connected the dots.</p><p>He completely rose with his back now sitting and facing Yunho at same height, he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamn Yunho, you ruined my plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho looked confused, Mingi didn't let him wait a second more.</p><p> </p><p>“I was planning on confessing to you since a week.”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho's puzzled look transformed into an happy puppy smile reaching for Mingi's face with his hands, thumb brushing against the mole under his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too Yunho.”</p><p> </p><p>He giggled embarrassed at his own words, eyes darting briefly away and going back at the squeeze Yunho's hands made on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God...ok I didn't expect it to be like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho chuckled awkward and let his forehead touch Mingi's, both of them looking away while enjoying the warmth of their bodies being so close, skin burning.</p><p>Mingi traveled with his hand on Yunho's side, he shivered but let him rest on his back making circles.</p><p> </p><p>“We're supposed to kiss at this moment.”</p><p> </p><p>He breathed grave and soft against Yunho, lips some centimeters away. Their eyes finally met and both of them were lost in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we should...”</p><p> </p><p>But they kept looking at each other solid minutes, hands stroking were they were resting and eyes memorizing every single trait they could witness.</p><p>When their lips touched, it was sweet. Brushing softly, Mingi's full lips pressed a peck over Yunho's defined ones, pink petals just touching chaste for the first time. Yunho felt butterfly spread in all his body and Mingi almost felt like collapsing, instead he just tucked both of his hands behind Yunho's back and slowly hugged. He left another peck on Yunho's lips and the other guy gently pushed him on the grass, moving one of his hands from his face to his chest, fingers pressed on the smooth fabric covering it.</p><p>Both of them thanked the residents of the town being so captured by the festival that nothing more than crickets sound surrounded them. Yunho went down for another kiss, pushing it a little bit rougher feeling Mingi's lips part with a sigh, sucking on his lower one receiving a pleased hum. Mingi nibbled at Yunho's upper lips and another shiver was sent through his spine, he whined lightly. The sound made Mingi chuckle in the kiss brushing his lips against Yunho's that pulled away giggling too, resting his face in the cavity of the other guy's neck.</p><p>Both of them were cloud nine.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mingi.”</p><p> </p><p>Yunho called after a bit, pecking at his neck before resorting and meeting his eyes again. Mingi looked at him overjoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them smiled but Mingi bursted a laugh after that, his chest rising and caressing Yunho's one still resting on it.</p><p> </p><p>“So this was my birthday gift?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no. But if you want you can consider it like that!”</p><p> </p><p>They chuckled again and Mingi left a sweet kiss on Yunho's soft cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, happy birthday to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi knew Hongjoong will be delighted to know he didn't waste days of work over Yunho.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this!<br/>I can't explain how soft do I get when I think about Yungi and that's pretty much a good example for it.<br/>ANYWAY<br/>Since I basically planned some ship dynamics for everyone in this AU I may be writing some other oneshots in the future with this concept but WHO KNOWS<br/>It is what it is, for now<br/>Big thanks to my friend Chiara for beta reading this, smoochies</p><p>See ya next time✨✨✨✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>